


weird charms and cuddles

by gyuandkwan



Series: just a dash of magic [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Minor Swearing, No Homo, gtg - Freeform, idk what this is, minghao is a cute pixie, mingyu is a tall insecure elf, self indulgent, seungkwans aged up and in the same year as mingyu, side 2seung, weird charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: Seungkwan comes back to him about five minutes later and almost drops the bottle of beer in his hand at the sight of Mingyu rolling up his his sleeves, blinking, and talking to a bright pink bottle of soju."WHY IS HE SO GODDAMN ATTRACTIVE?" yells Mingyu frustratedly, and Seungkwan stares at him wide-eyed. Mingyu turns his way and glares at the wall beside Seungkwan.





	weird charms and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> literally this is so self indulgent i wrote this in one go and i actually dont know much about magic stuff comment below if ive gotten any stuff majorly wrong

Mingyu knew better than to go to a frat party with the danger of spiked drinks and unpredictable people who could be high off of some kind of pleasure charm of sorts, but he finds himself in one one Friday night. He managed to get convinced by his best friend, Seungkwan, to just let loose and have fun. Finals were finally over and Mingyu couldn't have been more relieved.  
  
He reluctantly agrees to go with Seungkwan to a frat party hosted by his boyfriend and the current leader of the frat, Seungcheol. Mingyu knows things between those two were strictly casual, but he could see Seungkwan falling a little more in love with him every time they saw Seungcheol pass by in the hallways of their shared building. 

( _"Why won't you just date him already? Like, actual dating. Not the casual friends with benefits thing you've got going on--"_

_"It's not that easy," Seungkwan's face is red. "don't bring this up. Thinking about him everyday is bad enough."_

_"But you love him--"_

_"Noooo!" Seungkwan frowns, covers his ears, shuts his eyes tight, and shakes his head. "don't say the L-word._

_"You're being stupid." he tells him, shaking his head._ )

  
Mingyu's hair was tousled, made to look like he had just rolled out of bed but in a good looking way if that even made sense. His elf ears were sticking out weirdly and Mingyu wanted to hide them under a hat or something. He was dressed up nicely, in a shirt with the first two buttons popped open, and well-fitted black jeans. Even though he didn't show it, Mingyu was insecure of his elfish features. He didn't like the way his ears pointed, or how his tan skin glimmered and faded into a light green in the sun, or even the way his eyes turned into a startling gold whenever he was excited, angry, or aroused. It was annoying. He had only agreed to go to the party on the condition that he'd go whenever he wanted (at least stay an hour to make sure you won't just leave when we're there, Seungkwan compromises. Mingyu reluctantly agrees.) and the assured fact that Xu Minghao wouldn't be there.  
  
Kim Mingyu doesn't like Xu Minghao. That was just a given fact. He didn't like how pixies looked so normal and so good (save for the cute wings on their backs that they could make disappear at will), while elves were stuck with pointy ears and green skin. He didn't like the way Minghao was annoyingly good at all the things he wasn't. Mingyu knew the boy was made just to spite him, and even Minghao knew it too. Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu just don't click. Somehow, Seungkwan finds the whole situation amusing, much to the exasperation of Mingyu.  
  
( _"Why do you hate Minghao so much anyway?" Seungkwan asks as he files his nails idly._

_"He's bossy and annoying," Mingyu replies._

_"You probably like him." Seungkwan hums and blows on a nail._

_Mingyu almost gags._ )  
  
Once Mingyu's finally satisfied with how he looks, he and Seungkwan head out for the party. They arrive there twenty minutes later, and the party had already started. Mingyu isn't surprised, they were two hours late anyway.  
  
"Okay, we've gone over this already but I'm going to repeat myself," Seungkwan tells him over the loud booming music, and Mingyu can only barely catch his words. "Only drink the things I hand you. Stay out of trouble--stoners and assholes who give out charms are a big no. Text me if you leave earlier than me, got it?"  
  
"Got it." he says, but Seungkwan was already getting dragged away by some guy he recognized as Hansol.  
  
Mingyu sighs, not really knowing anyone in the party close enough to hang out with or what to do next. He settled on going to the kitchen and eyeing the sketchy drinks on the counter. There were tons of bottles of alcohol that came in strange, bright colors but he knew that magickal alcohol was just the same as normal human alcohol, if not a bit stronger. It could potentially have some strong charms blended in though, so normal store-bought human alcohol was a safer bet.  
  
Mingyu sat on one of the high chairs behind the counter. There was food too--cookies, pizza, and half a cake. Mingyu's stomach grumbled. He supposes the pizza looked safe enough to eat with how it was still sealed in its box. Mingyu's head screams not to eat it, but he hasn't eaten lunch or dinner and he hadn't realized that he was starving.  
  
"What's the worse that could happen anyway," he mutters, taking a slice and eating it. It tasted normal and he doesn't feel any different. He deems it safe to eat another slice and finishes it before a new group of guys walk in the party.  
  
A shapeshifter, a half-elf, and a pixie, Mingyu notes lazily until his blood runs cold. His eyes lock with Xu Minghao's for a split second before they both look away, like they hadn't seen each other at all. Awkward.  
  
Mingyu starts to feel a little buzzed. It's probably the alcohol Seungkwan had given him before he saw that damn asshole by the name of Minghao, he thinks. Mingyu doesn't remember if he's even _had_  alcohol to drink, but he must have if he's feeling this woozy.  
  
Seungkwan comes back to him about five minutes later and almost drops the bottle of beer in his hand at the sight of Mingyu rolling up his his sleeves, blinking, and talking to a bright pink bottle of soju.  
  
" _WHY IS HE SO GODDAMN ATTRACTIVE?_ " yells Mingyu frustratedly, and Seungkwan stares at him wide-eyed. Mingyu turns his way and glares at the wall beside Seungkwan.  
  
"Why the hell is he here?" he asks, or rather slurs, when he sees Seungkwan. Seungkwan has no idea who he's talking about but he's more concerned for his wellbeing so he ignores it.  
  
"Did you drink any of these?" Seungkwan demands worriedly, pushing them away and making his friend focus on him. Some of the bottles were obviously spiked with heavy pleasure charms, most likely for the stoners. It'd be bad if Mingyu suddenly gets his hands on any of these. Guilt sinks in Seungkwan's chest. Maybe dragging his best friend here wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Ate me some pizza cause I got hungry." he patted his belly and suddenly stands up. "Gonna go find Minghao. Wait. What." Mingyu looked confused and slapped himself. Minghao was here? Seungkwan didn't know. Maybe that was why Mingyu was acting weird. "Not Minghao. No, I hate him. He's an asshole and he keeps making me feel weird things. Especially when he laughs or smiles--"  
  
Mingyu pauses, frowning. "Wait. What was I talking about?" he looks lost in thought before suddenly deciding on, "I'm gonna go upstairs."  
  
"What?" Seungkwan sputters, then checks the deceiving box of pizza. The box had read in bold letters, 'lightly seasoned with attraction charms, symptoms disappear in 24 hours'. Attraction charms featured in and out consciousness and a whole lot of needy episodes. Seungkwan doesn't know if he should be amused by what fate had done or scared on Mingyu's behalf. Either way, he could only laugh incredulously. "Oh, shit."  
  
-  
  
"Oh, shit." Soonyoung gapes at a passed out Minghao and looks at Junhui, panicked. "what the _fuck_  do you mean that drink was spiked? Hao is gonna murder us. Shit."  
  
"What we should be worrying right now," Seokmin says anxiously, "is who he saw first. Or is about to see, I'm not sure. If it was one of us, it'd be fine. If it was some complete stranger, this is gonna be a long night."  
  
The three of them were inside one of the bedrooms upstairs, once they figured out Minghao was acting strangely. Magick parties were always dangerous, and it seemed that some assholes had broken into the party. Seungcheol's parties weren't usually this out of control.  
  
The door whips open and Kim Mingyu is staggering over to them. Talk about wrong timing.  
  
"Woah woah woah, buddy, it's not a good time to pick a fight right now. You gotta go," Soonyoung tries to push him out of the room. Minghao could wake up any minute now and it would be terrible if he saw Mingyu first. Attraction charms only worked on the first person people see.  
  
"I wanna see him," he whined, making puppy dog eyes at Soonyoung, who softened for a second. Mingyu takes advantage of this and pushes Soonyoung to the floor, then practically leaps onto Minghao, who was on the bed knocked out.  
  
He doesn't know what happens next but he hears Seokmin yell and Soonyoung shapeshift into a chicken in surprise. Seungkwan's suddenly in the room but Mingyu's not focusing on anything but Minghao fluttering his eyes open and staring at him.  
  
Conscious Mingyu sits up abruptly, eyes narrowing. "Wait. I don't like you."  
  
Minghao pouts below him, pulling Mingyu down by the collar of his shirt, pulled him closer, and started cuddling him. He breathed in Mingyu's scent, nuzzling his neck and the other boy relaxed in his touch. "Well, you should."  
  
The room is dead silent. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung's mouths hang open.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day they'd get along." Soonyoung says slowly, and the other two nod in unison.  
  
"It's just the charms talking though." Seungkwan says, frowning. "Too bad. They'd make such a good couple."  
  
"I don't even get why they hate each other so much," Seokmin says as Mingyu giggles when Minghao nips at his ear. "It's probably just--"  
  
A low moan cuts him off, and the air is tense and very awkward. Minghao was kissing and biting Mingyu's neck, making little noises here and there. Mingyu's biting his lip. The three of them averted their eyes.  
  
"--sexual tension." Seokmin finishes in a small voice, gulping. "Okay, we have to go. We can't separate them, even if we tried. We can go pick them up here tomorrow morning."  
  
They all agree on this and Seungkwan smirks to himself, knowing that Mingyu was going go get the biggest surprise of his life the next morning.  
  
Conscious Minghao hears the door lock and shut closed and blinks, lips still on Mingyu's jaw. He pulls away suddenly, heart racing really fast. Why the fuck was he doing this again?  
  
"What is going on?" he looks around and notices he's on a bed with Mingyu, who he was previously kissing. He flushes pink when he realizes he was straddling Mingyu. Minghao feels Mingyu getting hard and sees his eyes slowly turn into a beautiful gold.  
  
"Baby," he groans from underneath him and Minghao feels heat swoop in his stomach. "kiss me, please."  
  
Minghao doesn't know what he's doing, but he ends up kissing Kim Mingyu, the guy who's always gotten on his nerves and made him sexually frustrated all the damn time. It doesn't get any further than palming each other through tight jeans, but they kiss and cuddle and Minghao feels so good he doesn't want any of it to stop.  
  
They sleep in each other's embrace through the rest of the night, and it was a pleasantly warm and comfortable position. Mingyu had a leg over Minghao's hip. The latter faced Mingyu, and their faces were only centimeters apart. Minghao's arm was slung over Mingyu's waist. The two have never slept better than that night.  
  
When morning comes, Mingyu wakes up first. It was normal at first, eyes slowly blinking open. He then registered Minghao's breath fanning his face and their foreheads were pressed close in a sweet gesture.  
  
Mingyu doesn't think when he moves his face closer, pressing his lips on Minghao's simply because he wanted to. A sleepy whine through the kiss was Minghao's reply, but he kissed back sweetly, not caring about morning breath or anything.  
  
Consciousness makes them both pull away at the same time with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait--"  
  
"Shit, um--  
  
The two fumble over their words with growing pink cheeks. The attraction charm lasted for 24 hours and it wasn't quite finished yet. But it had worn off enough for them to be conscious of their actions.  
  
Mingyu immediately retracted his leg and scrambled to pull away from him. Minghao did the same.  
  
"Um," Mingyu starts awkwardly, "this is really awkward, but did we have sex last night?"  
  
Minghao remembers bits of last night and his face feels like it was on fire. "We...didn't."  
  
Did Mingyu hear a trace of disappointment in his voice? He shakes the thought away and realized they were both shirtless.  
  
"Where'd my shirt go?" he mutters and feels Minghao's gaze linger slightly longer than it should have.  
  
Sunlight shone through the window and turns his fair skin into a healthy light green. Mingyu feels insecure of the ugly green and pulls up a blanket to cover himself when Minghao's hand stops him.  
  
"Don't hide it."  
  
Mingyu stares at him confusedly. The other boy looks flustered.  
  
"Y-You're beautiful," he says grudgingly, looking away, "I don't understand why you hate yourself so much."  
  
Mingyu feels his heart do jumping jacks.  
  
"It's...not beautiful. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I don't like my skin being green, or how everyone looks at me weirdly when my eyes turn gold. I'm not as beautiful as pixies. I'm not a-as beautiful as you."  
  
"I'm not lying. It _is_ beautiful." he says genuinely, and Mingyu looked so vulnerable. Minghao feels a sudden want to protect him from everything harmful and bad.  
  
Minghao's eyes softened and moved closer. "Kim Mingyu," he says breathily while slipping in between his legs and putting his hands on the wall behind Mingyu so the latter would only look at him. Minghao fascinatedly watches Mingyu's eyes turn into that beautiful shade of gold once again before he continues. "why do you hate me?"  
  
Minghao looked down, ignoring the biggest urge to touch Mingyu. He wanted to know why they had this stupid rivalry in the first place.  
  
"I..." Mingyu trailed off in thought, "I guess I was just...jealous because you had all the things I don't? Now that I think about it, it's stupid. But what about you?" he leans his face closer to Minghao's, staring at him intently. "why do you hate me?"  
  
"I never hated you," he breathes. "I might've acted like an ass to you, but I didn't have a reason. You acted mean, so I did the same. I'm sorry."  
  
Mingyu's eyes shimmered back into the warm brown. "I'm sorry for being so petty about things. I really am."  
  
"I believe you," he says softly before his eyes trailed down to his lips. "I want to talk more but this attraction charm's really damn hard to resist. Can I kiss you right now?"  
  
And they did. Minghao feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart soaring. Mingyu's never felt more alive. They eventually break apart for air, panting.  
  
"I really like you--" Minghao starts.  
  
"I think I like you--" Mingyu says.  
  
They stop, faces blooming into a grin, then promptly turning into giggles.  
  
"I really like you," Minghao tells him sincerely, turning around and leaning on Mingyu's chest comfortably. "will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Mingyu wraps his arms around him and  hums pleasantly. "I'd love to."  
  
-  
  
Seungkwan instead gets the biggest surprise of his life when he comes back to pick Mingyu up.  
  
"Seungkwannie!" Mingyu calls from the bed, his hands were laced with Minghao's and they were just sitting around and talking. Seungkwan comes into the room, expecting the worst and even covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Oh, good, you guys are decent." they had put their shirts back on sometime before. "are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Seungkwan," Mingyu starts, looking at Minghao adoringly before looking back at his best friend. "I'm dating Minghao now!"  
  
"WHAT--"  
"DAMN IT--"  
  
Seungkwan grins and opens the door to reveal a disheveled Soonyoung and Seokmin.  
  
"I told you!" Seungkwan says in a sing song voice, dancing a little.  
  
"Who asked who out?" Soonyoung demands, looking at the couple intensely like his life had depended on it.  
  
"Hao-hao asked me out--"  
  
Soonyoung falls to his knees, and Seokmin and Seungkwan share a highfive.  
  
"What?" Mingyu stares at them confusedly.  
  
"Probably some stupid bet," Minghao says, nuzzling into his neck. "you know, like in every movie and book ever."  
  
Mingyu kisses the top of Minghao's head lovingly. "Okay."  
  
-  
  
The moment the attraction charm has vanished, they were still all over each other and Seungkwan looked at them disgustingly.  
  
"Oh my god," he groans, covering his eyes, "get a goddamn room. Seungcheol, this is all your fault. If they start having sex in our dorms, I'm don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna _do something_."

  
Soonyoung snickers and Seokmin just makes a disgusted face. He throws a pillow at the couple, who were cuddling on one of the couches.  
  
Seungcheol frowns confusedly. The small group was cleaning up his house the whole day and they were finally done so they were all slumped in the couches of the living room. "What do you mean it's all my fault?"  
  
"Pizza." Seungkwan lazily explains.  
  
"I love pizza."  
  
"As in attraction charms added in pizza. Why is that even a thing? Isn't it like, illegal?"  
  
"Oh," Seungcheol suddenly blushes pink, "that."  
  
"Seungcheol ordered that in a sad hope that you'd eat it," Soonyoung exposes. Seungkwan stiffens and looks flustered. "y'know, 'cause he's like in love with you."  
  
"Soonyoung, you dick--" Seungcheol's face is on fire and Seungkwan feels like melting.  
  
"Seokmin," Mingyu intervenes suddenly, cutting Seungcheol off, "did you know about that time Soonyoung was really red when you came home early? I was in the dorm that day too, and he was just jerking himself off and was thinking of you. Y'know, 'cause he's like in love with you."  
  
Soonyoung has never been more humiliated. "Kim Mingyu, I'm ready to fucking skin you alive--"  
  
"KARMA'S A BITCH, SOONYOUNG--" Seungkwan is laughing so hard and Seungcheol's yelling.  
  
Seokmin looks flustered and refuses to look in the general direction of Soonyoung.

"Um," Soonyoung's mind blanks out, trying to think up an excuse to save his pathetic ass. "no homo?"

The room roars with boisterous laughter. 


End file.
